1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an electrode structure including graphene and to a semiconductor device including the electrode structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene having a 2-dimensional hexagonal carbon structure has been actively developed throughout the world. Graphene is being studied as a material for replacing semiconductors. In particular, when graphene that is a zero gap semiconductor is manufactured as a graphene nanoribbon (GNR) having a channel width of not more than 10 nm, a bandgap is formed due to a size effect so that a field effect transistor (FET) capable of operating at room temperature may be manufactured.
In a semiconductor device, when an electrode is formed by using a metal directly on a semiconductor layer, a structure in which the metal is coupled with the semiconductor is formed. In such a structure of the semiconductor device, a Schottky energy barrier may be formed between the metal and the semiconductor, thereby resulting in an increase in a driving voltage of the semiconductor device. When a size of the semiconductor device is decreased, for example to less than about 30 nm, a ratio of a contact resistance to the entire resistance increases.
In a conventional semiconductor device, various methods such as doping of a semiconductor interface, controlling a work function of a heterojunction, and forming a silicide may be used to decrease a contact resistance.